


Family is a Work of Art

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Regency, Character Death, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, Morgan Stark is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Normalized Feminization, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, im sorry, it was part of the plot, its Tony, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “I’d avoid that one if I were you, Barnes. Not good for polite society,” a passing alpha murmured. James scowled and opened his mouth to argue, but Steve beat him to it. The omega had grabbed the alpha by the front of his jacket and got into his face.“Say it to my face, you pompous, sack of-!”“Okay! Let him go, Steve, I think you’ve defended your own honor,” James said, gently separating the alpha and omega. The blond huffed and let go of the rude alpha, watching him hurry off. “Well, no one has to worry about you, do they? You can take care of yourself.”“I try. I get myself into trouble most times and it’s hard for my father to find an alpha willing to take me on,” Steve answered, face turning mutinous. “Most of them want a soft, docile, little thing to hang off their arm.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, past Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	Family is a Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please read!!
> 
> So I didn't tag Major Character Death because technically Tony isn't really a main character in this? He appears quite a bit but he is dead so he only comes up in memories or flashbacks. Please don't let that turn you off to this story.
> 
> I have been working on this for the last 2 months in between work and coming back to school for my fall semester! With a dash of writing block sprinkled in of course. I was inspired when Taylor Swift's folklore album came out because I fell in love with "the last great american dynasty" and I realize this story doesn't even really follow the song but that's where the idea popped up into my head lmao
> 
> This story takes place in the 19th century, please see that tag! Technology is severely limited and so is medicine, I put in quite a bit of research into various aspects of this story including how the hell they tested for pregnancy. People of the past were weird af. Also a big part of this story is the normalized feminization of omegas - in this world, it is completely normal and expected of them to wear dresses and corsets and be addressed as 'Lady' or similar titles even if they are the male sex.
> 
> With all of this in mind...enjoy!

“Are you both warm enough?” James asked quietly as he finished tucking the boys into their beds. The room was dark except for the fire in the fireplace which kept the room a better temperature than the wintery outside. The servants were finishing their chores and locking up the house for the night down the stairs.

“Yeah,” Peter murmured sleepily, smiling up at his daddy.

“Can I have another blanket?” Harley asked quietly, burrowing further into his bed. James smiled and pulled a blanket out of the chest at the foot of the bed. He unfolded it and laid it out over the 6-year-old omega.

“There you go. Sleep well, loves,” the alpha murmured, kissing both of his omega sons on their foreheads before leaving their bedroom. He checked in on his alpha daughter, Morgan, before slowly making his way down the hall. He picked up the pace when he heard the coughing fit coming from one of the bedrooms.

He hurried inside his mate’s bedchambers to see the omega coughing harshly into his handkerchief. The omega was still laying down, couldn’t even find the energy to sit up and cough. The sick brunet held out his free hand for his mate, his coughing finally ceasing.

“Oh, Tony,” James murmured worriedly, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside his mate. He took Tony’s frail hand in his own and used his own handkerchief to clean the blood from his love’s lips. “I’m here, doll.”

“The pups?” Tony wheezed, giving a single cough this time.

“Asleep in their beds. Ana and Edwin are finishing up downstairs.”

“Good,” his mate murmured. He smiled tiredly at the alpha and squeezed his hand as best he could. Once upon a time the omega had been beautiful, the envy of every socialite. Pretty brown curls, olive-tan skin, long lashes.

Now he was frail and pale from months of being bedridden. He’d been struck by the illness that had been making it’s way through the city and the doctor had suggested moving to the country for fresher air. It’d worked for awhile but he hadn’t gotten better. Now they were just...waiting.

Waiting for the end.

“You’ve done...so well, darling. I know it hasn’t been easy,” Tony breathed out. “It comforts me to know you’ll be okay when I’m gone.”

“Nothing will ever be okay again, Tony. I may find love again but you will always be my soulmate,” James told him, using his free hand to wipe at his eyes. Despite that, a few tears still leaked through and streamed down his face.

“You’re always so dramatic,” the omega said, laughing softly. “Nevertheless, whatever the afterlife holds, I will be waiting for you and whoever you marry after I’m gone.”

“If. If I marry after you’re gone.”

“The children need a mother, James. Ana can only do so much, you need an omega to run the household,” Tony chided, reaching up to cup his alpha’s cheek. He caressed the stubbled skin there. “You’ll use my inheritance for the boys’ dowries. An order, not a request.”

“Of course, my love,” James said, kissing his omega’s palm.

“Good. It’ll be any day now...I keep having dreams of my parents.”

“You’ll always have my heart, Anthony Stark.”

“And you’ll have mine, James Barnes. The only holder of my heart.”

-

It had been a year since Tony had passed and the official mourning period had finally come to an end. It was tradition in every household for the family to mourn for an entire year - this meant no parties, no mating offers, and an entire year of black attire. And every portrait of the deceased was covered in a black fabric.

Now Ana and Edwin were working to pull the fabric from the portraits and the family’s governess, Natasha Romanov, was working to dress Peter and Harley. She’d pulled out their nicer dresses for their first public appearance in a year - a party at the Rhodes estate. A deep blue dress was chosen for Peter, accented with lace along the hem and trim for the sleeves.

Harley would be wearing a crimson red, just as ostentatious as the boys’ mother used to wear. The redheaded woman was currently lacing up the back of Peter’s dress, just tight enough to be appropriate. It would be a few years before the omega would have to start wearing a corset and even long before Harley would wear one.

Once she was done with Peter’s dress, she moved on to the younger brother and started helping him into his own dress. The older of the two sat at the vanity looking at himself in the mirror, no smile in sight. He picked up the locket sitting in his jewelry box and turned it over in his hands.

“Your mother’s locket,” Natasha murmured when she came over to pick some trinkets out of the box. She smiled softly at the pre-teen in the mirror and gently took the locket, unclasping it and laying it around his neck before clasping it again. “As long as you wear it, your mother will always be with you.”

“Thank you, Miss Natasha,” Peter murmured.

“You’re welcome, dear. Go meet your father in the entryway, both of you,” the beta ordered, ushering both of the omegas out of their room and down the stairs. Their father was speaking quietly to Edwin in front of the door, glancing up and smiling when he heard steps on the stairs.

“You both look beautiful,” James murmured, nodding his head to Edwin and letting the beta return to his duties. “Thank you, Natasha. You’ll watch Morgan?”

“Like a hawk, Mr. Barnes. No mischief on my watch,” Natasha promised with a smirk. The young alpha, only 4-years-old now, was prone to all sorts of trouble. “Have a good time tonight.”

“Thank you. Come along, boys, the carriage is waiting,” the alpha said, nodding to Natasha before leading the boys out of the manor and down the steps to the awaiting carriage. It was a short ride to the Rhodes estate and soon enough, the little family was stepping out of the carriage and stepping up the steps to the manor.

They were escorted into the ballroom and James quickly laid eyes on retired Colonel James Rhodes - affectionately nicknamed Rhodey by Tony. The trio made their way over, carefully picking their way through the crowd.

“James Barnes,” Rhodey exclaimed, raising his glass when he saw the other alpha. He excused himself from the conversation he was having and met the small family part of the way. The two alphas hugged briefly. “It’s good to see you. And the boys.”

“Hi, Uncle Rhodey,” Harley said, smiling brightly up at the man. Peter nodded his head in greeting, smiling half-heartedly at their uncle.

“You both look lovely this evening. Why don’t you both see if you can find your Aunt Pepper, hm? I’m sure she has something sweet hidden for you somewhere,” the alpha told them, laughing when Harley was already off and dragging his big brother behind him. “How are they holding up?”

“Well Harley’s okay but...Peter took it the hardest. He hasn’t given me a real smile since Tony got sick,” James murmured, taking a glass off of a tray as a servant walked passed. “And Morgan’s so young, I doubt she even knows what happened.”

“Everybody grieves in their own time. You still smell of sad alpha.”

“It’s only been a year since I lost my wife, Colonel. I’m entitled to my ‘sad alpha.’”

Rhodey chuckled softly and nodded his head. He took a sip of his drink and caught the eye of his wife, the lovely Lady Virginia, from across the room where she was chatting with Peter and Harley. The redhead pointed subtly to various omega bachelorettes in the room.

“Well, tonight’s a good night to get back out there and socialize. You’ve been out of the public eye for mourning all year, it’ll be good for you to meet new people,” Rhodey suggested, turning back to James. The taller alpha gave him a withering look. “It’ll be good for you.”

“You’re not subtle. I know Pepper is pulling your strings,” James grumbled but he nodded his head. One did not cross Lady Virginia, the fiercest beta in the whole city.

“I would apologize but neither of us are truly sorry. Those pups need a mother and Ms. Romanov is not it,” the Colonel murmured, placing a reassuring hand on the other alpha’s shoulder. “Maybe you’ll meet someone tonight, maybe you won’t, but you have to try.”

“I know. It was one of Tony’s many, many demands.”

“Starks never go quietly,” Rhodey muttered to himself, looking to the ceiling as if he were uttering a prayer. James chuckled and nodded his head in agreement before excusing himself from the conversation. He began making rounds, saying hello to old friends and introducing himself to people he didn’t recognize.

There were a lot of people giving their condolences.

He backed away from another conversation, fake smile in place, and backed right into somebody else. He turned around in surprise, apologies already tumbling out of his mouth, and laid eyes on a slight, blond omega sporting a light blue dress. The omega was busy rearranging his skirts, all amess from being bumped into.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t watching where I was walking,” the blond muttered, looking up at the alpha. His eyes widened when he recognized James. “Lord Barnes. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, it was my fault. I backed right into you,” James insisted, smiling at the blond. “You know my name, I hope it’s not too bold of me to ask for yours.”

“Oh! Of course. Steven Rogers, my lord, only omega son of Captain Joseph Rogers,” Steve said, curtsying politely to the alpha.

“I’d avoid that one if I were you, Barnes. Not good for polite society,” a passing alpha murmured. James scowled and opened his mouth to argue, but Steve beat him to it. The omega had grabbed the alpha by the front of his jacket and got into his face.

“Say it to my face, you pompous, sack of-!”

“Okay! Let him go, Steve, I think you’ve defended your own honor,” James said, gently separating the alpha and omega. The blond huffed and let go of the rude alpha, watching him hurry off. “Well, no one has to worry about you, do they? You can take care of yourself.”

“I try. I get myself into trouble most times and it’s hard for my father to find an alpha willing to take me on,” Steve answered, face turning mutinous. “Most of them want a soft, docile, little thing to hang off their arm.”

“Most, but not all. It was lovely to make your acquaintance, Lady Rogers, I apologize once more for bumping into you,” the alpha said, bowing his head to the omega. “I’m afraid I must find my children before Pepper steals them away.”

“Of course, Lord Barnes,” the blond replied, curtsying once more.

-

“You’re writing to Captain Rogers?” Edwin asked curiously as he went through the stack of outgoing mail. He eyed James curiously where the alpha was sitting at his desk, reviewing the month’s reports on Stark Industries. The company had been passed on to Tony when the omega’s parents had died but it had gone to James since Tony was his mate.

Tony had been the true mind behind it all the way until he’d passed. He’d left several plans for R&D behind to last years until one of their children was old enough to make more. All three pups were brilliant geniuses just like their mother but the company would inevitably pass to Morgan as the only alpha heir.

“Yes. Is there a problem?” James asked, eyeing the beta questioningly.

“Not at all, I’m just wondering if this has to do with the good Captain’s omega son,” the old beta said idly, looking back at the stack of mail.

“...If it did?”

“Then I recommend sending a trinket as proof of your intentions and affections. A ring, a bracelet, even a little doodle if that is what the omega likes,” Edwin told him, a warm smile on his face as he turned to face the alpha. “Howard had an equally difficult time wooing Maria.”

“That I don’t doubt. My mother laughed at every trinket I sent Tony,” James murmured with a sigh. “Give that here, I’ll think of something to send.”

“Very good, sir. I’ll get the rest of this stack to the mailboy when he arrives this afternoon,” the beta stated, smile wide as he turned and left the study. James sighed softly and looked over the envelope before setting aside the reports. He pulled out a scrap piece of paper and grabbed his fountain pen.

Ink was expensive but he wanted to impress Steve. So he drew out a rough rendition of the omega the night of the party and signed his name along the bottom before adding that to the envelope, along with a short letter with Steve’s name on it. He stood up and carried the envelope downstairs.

He smiled at Peter, Harley, and Morgan at their tea table, the omegas writing and the alpha reading under Natasha’s watchful eye. The table was filled with poetry books and paper along with bottles of ink. Before they’d had their pups, Tony had used the tea table to write letters or to draw out new ideas for the company.

The alpha moved passed the table and into the kitchen where Ana and Edwin were working on dinner. Well, Edwin was working on dinner and Ana was working on dessert. He held up the envelope and laid it on the pile by the door.

“We’re very happy for you, James,” Ana murmured, smiling at the younger man.

“Thank you, Ana. I hope this works out well,” James answered with a sigh. “I don’t want the pups to know.”

“Then we won’t tell them,” Edwin said simply from where he was stirring a pot of stew. “Whenever you’re ready, sir.”

James nodded his head and left the kitchen. He kissed all three of the pups on top of their heads, laughing at Natasha’s withering glare, before he headed back to his study. He stopped before one of the portraits in the hall, one of their whole family right after Morgan had been born. He looked at Tony and sighed.

“Remember this is what you wanted, my love. I know you’re laughing at me right now,” he murmured, smiling softly.

-

“My father was surprised to receive your letter,” Steve murmured as he and James walked through the gardens of the Danvers estate. They’d snuck away from the party for a moment of privacy - or as much privacy as they were allowed. Peggy, Steve’s older sister, was behind them with a loose follow.

One of the stipulations for their courtship.

“Especially when he realized it was a formal request for a courtship,” the omega continued, glancing up at the alpha. “Though I think I was the most surprised. I enjoyed your drawing, by the way.”

“You left quite an impression on me at Rhodey’s party last month. I just...knew I had to see you again,” James said, smiling down at the blond.

“You’d be the first. No one ever wants to see me again,” Steve sighed, gently taking hold of the crook of James’s elbow. “How did you know I liked art?”

“I didn’t. But you strike me as someone who doesn’t care for jewelry or trinkets and while I’m not an artist, I can...doodle.”

Steve laughed and James swore he even heard a chuckle out of the woman behind them as well. He grinned victoriously and they continued their walk through the gardens. The alpha gently plucked a rose from a nearby bush and presented it to the omega.

“Here you are. Miss Peggy, would you like a flower?” James asked, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

“No, I am fine, Lord Barnes,” Peggy replied with a smirk of her own. The alpha nodded his head and turned back to Steve.

“I have life-long box seats at the theatre courtesy of my late father-in-law, would you like to go sometime? Perhaps next Saturday?” James asked, looking at Steve who was still admiring the rose.

“That… That sounds nice, I’d love to. Thank you, James,” the blond murmured, smiling up at the alpha. And then the omega made a bold move and kissed the brunet’s cheek. James smiled brightly and they started back towards the party to finish out the evening with a dance.

-

_Tony sighed softly as he sat in his parents’ library, holding open a book of poetry but not really reading it. He was deep in thought about the alpha courting him - James Barnes. They’d started courting only a couple months ago and he was still waiting on an official proposal, a ring, something to tell him James still wanted him._

_He sighed again and set the book on a side table. He stood up and walked over to the window, moving the heavy drapes aside to look outside. He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he noticed James’s carriage pulling up the driveway. His smile widened and he hurried out of the library, lifting his heavy skirts on the stairs._

_“Anthony, no running in the house!” Maria called from her parlor, hearing her son’s footfalls. At this time, she would be working on her needlework or her knitting, whichever project she was into this week. Tony slowed only slightly, arriving in the entryway just in time for Jarvis to open the door. He smoothed out his skirts and checked himself in a nearby mirror before turning to see James walking through the door._

_“Lord Barnes, lovely to see you again,” Tony greeted, dropping into a curtsy. He stood back up and held out his hand for the alpha, smiling winningly when James bowed and dropped a chaste kiss on his knuckles._

_“Lady Stark, I was hoping to borrow some of your time this afternoon. Perhaps a walk in your family’s gardens?”_

_“I would love to. Jarvis?”_

_“Ana will join you both outside shortly,” Edwin said, giving James a knowing smile before heading back to the kitchens. James and Tony made their way to the back of the manor and stepped outside into the back gardens._

_“Maybe we should wait for Ana,” Tony said, biting his lip as he looked back at the large house._

_“It’s okay, I promise I won’t steal your innocence,” James answered before shooting the omega a smirk and a wink. “Not yet.”_

_“James!” The omega’s cheeks were flaming red as he followed the alpha to one of the fountains, both of them sitting down. The bigger brunet gently took Tony’s hands and caressed the soft knuckles there. The callouses were on his palms._

_“Anthony Stark, these past few months have been the happiest of my life. I know the beginning was rocky, as you care little for pretty things but rather for books and machines,” James murmured, smiling when the omega giggled. He pulled a ring from the breast pocket inside his jacket and held it up. “One word from you would make me the happiest alpha in the universe.”_

_“James,” Tony breathed, eyes wide. He held a hand to cover his open mouth, shocked and caught off guard. He’d hoped and prayed for this alpha to want him, to marry him, and here he was with a beautiful, silver ring. There was a neat diamond right on top, most likely fresh from the mines on the African continent._

_“One word, my love. I asked both of your parents yesterday morning.”_

_“Yes! Yes, yes, James, yes!”_

_The alpha grinned and gently took the smaller man’s left hand, carefully sliding the ring onto his finger. Tony used his free hand to wipe at a stray tear on his cheek._

_“Maria, get the camera!” Howard called, startling the pair. They looked up the stairs and saw Howard, Edwin, and Ana all looking down at them with grins on their faces. Tony flushed a very dark shade of pink and whined softly._

_The pair stayed sitting on the fountain while Tony’s parents got the camera ready, instructing both of the brunets to smile and show off the beautiful ring. The photo taken would be framed and it would hang in the couple’s parlor in their own house, still there to this day._

-

“Steven Rogers, you are looking so beautiful this evening,” James complimented, smiling wide as he looked the omega up and down. His dress was a deep, deep blue that accentuated his pale skin and fair hair. He looked beautiful in the candlelight that lined the paths of the public park.

It was well into the evening, approaching the omega’s curfew, but the alpha wasn’t worried. He had asked Captain Rogers just yesterday and he had every intention of seeing his plan through. Even Peggy was in on his plan and was giving them an even looser follow than on previous outings.

“Someone is feeling bold,” Steve commented lightly, smiling when the alpha faux-gasped. The omega tightened his heavy cloak around him, watching his breath in the cold air. It was just the beginning of winter and the first snow had fallen just that morning. He loved winter - loved how pretty the sun shone off of the snow.

“I am feeling great, I’ll have you know. Now I didn’t bring you out here just to watch the tip of your nose turn pink. And I fear Peggy may kill me if I keep her out in the cold much longer,” the alpha murmured, turning his head to eye the woman warily before looking back at Steve. “I thought long and hard how I was going to say this. I won’t insult you by using the same words I used with Tony.”

Steve nodded his head slowly, keeping his smile steady even as the alpha brought up his late mate. He was led over to one of the streetlamps and he gasped as the alpha knelt down on one knee, pulling a ring from his breast pocket.

“I never thought I would feel this way again. You took advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent but I will forgive you if you accept this token of my love,” James said, holding the ring up so the metal and diamond caught the candlelight of the streetlamps.

“Are- Are you sure?” Steve asked breathlessly, looking from the ring to the alpha holding it.

“My darling, I have only been this sure once before in my life. With your say so, I am irrevocably yours.”

“Then yes. Now put the ring on my finger.”

James laughed and nodded his head, kissing the dainty knuckles before sliding the ring onto the omega’s finger. He pressed a kiss to the ring next before he stood up, his smile unbelievably wide.

“Better brush up on your dancing,” the alpha said with a laugh.

“Okay, you’re done. Peggy, we’re going home, it is much too cold for this!”

-

“A _wedding!?_ ” Peter exclaimed, standing up from the couch and staring with wide eyes at his father. Harley was still sitting on the couch, quiet but staring at the floor. Natasha was upstairs with Morgan, explaining the situation to her in terms she would understand. But it was James’s job to inform his older children.

“Yes, Peter, a wedding. I’m getting married in a fortnight,” James told him, keeping calm. He knew it would be a shock to his sons, especially his eldest. Peter had loved Tony, had mimicked everything his mother did since the pup could walk and talk. He was beginning to look more and more like his mother every passing day.

“But- But you can’t! What about mother?”

“One of your mother’s demands before he passed was that I get married again. I didn’t think I would...and then I met Steve, Peter,” the alpha murmured with a sigh. “Make no mistake, he is not a replacement for your mother. No one can replace him, ever.”

“Then why are you doing this? Even mother was wrong sometimes, he was wrong about you marrying again,” Peter argued, tears gathering in his eyes. “You- You can’t do this.”

“I can and I am. I know this is a shock, Peter, but it’s happening. You have two weeks to get used to the idea and then Steve will be moving in.”

“Into mother’s room?”

“ _No._ That room will remain locked and empty until the day I am buried beside him,” James growled, a clear warning in his voice. His son was dangerously close to pushing the line. “You and Harley need a mother. Nobody here is capable of telling you two about your bodies.”

“We don’t need one,” Peter growled mutinously.

“Yes, Peter Benjamin Barnes, you do. Go to your room, I do not want to see your face until breakfast. And I will be telling Natasha to add lines to the list of things for you to do tomorrow.”

Peter huffed and ran from the sitting room. His feet were heard on the steps and then on the second floor before there was a slam of the bedroom door. James sighed softly and turned to Harley, who was still staring at the ground.

“Anything to say, Harley?”

“Will… Will I have to call him mommy?” Harley asked quietly, lip trembling as he looked up at his father.

“Oh, sweetheart, of course not,” James answered, moving to sit beside the younger boy and hug him tight. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back soothingly. “He’s not replacing your mother, he’s just filling a role I simply can’t. I don’t know how to teach you about your body or proper etiquette, things like that.”

“I guess it’s okay then,” Harley said as he burrowed further into the alpha’s chest.

“And Tony predicted you’d be the troublesome pup,” the older brunet murmured incredulously, sighing as he stood up with Harley still in his arms. He carried the boy to the kitchen and set him down at the small table in there, grabbing a cookie from the jar and handing it over. “You’re the favorite, eat that.”

“Okay,” the omega said agreeably, happily eating the cookie.

-

Steve walked quietly around the parlor, looking over every single photo and painting that decorated the walls. It was obvious the room hadn’t seen much use in recent months, a given considering the family had recently been in mourning. But it was clear that the photos and paintings were well-looked after.

Every single one had Anthony Stark and at least one member of his family. A black-and-white photo of his engagement to James hanging above an armchair. There was a painting of the omega sitting at a tea table with James standing behind him, the alpha’s hands resting on his mate’s shoulders.

A third showed a photo of Tony holding a newborn Peter in the gardens outside, completely unaware his photo was being taken. There were even more photos and paintings out in the halls and in the formal sitting room. Everywhere he went, he was reminded of his new husband’s late mate.

Footsteps drew his attention to the doorway, smiling when James entered followed by his three children. He’d heard a lot about them over the course of their courtship but this was his first time meeting them.

The blond supposed they were also his children now.

“Alright, the moment we’ve all been waiting for,” James said, smiling nervously. “Steve, these are my pups. Peter, Harley, and little Morgan. Pups, this is Steve, my wife and your new stepmother.”

Peter cast a mutinous glare up at his father but curtsied politely, murmuring a very quiet, “lovely to meet you.” Harley gave a curtsy as well, though he lost his balance a little and gave a toothy, little grin. And Morgan, clearly the most curious of the bunch, walked over to the omega and sniffed him out.

“Pick me up p’ease, mommy,” the young pup said, raising her arms up. Steve’s eyes widened and he glanced at James nervously before picking the alpha girl up. Peter huffed and stormed from the parlor, ignoring his father as he called after him.

“My apologies, Steve,” the alpha sighed, walking over and kissing his cheek. He smiled at Morgan who was busy memorizing the omega’s scent.

“I understand,” Steve answered honestly. He looked down when he felt a tug on the skirts of his dress, finding Harley there offering him a cookie. “Thank you, Harley, that’s very kind of you.”

“Can we have omega time?” The question was uttered softly, barely audible to the adults in the room.

Omega time was one of Tony’s favorite things after Peter had been born. It was set aside for just him and his omega sons - they’d pick a room, ban any alphas or betas from entering, and either talk or cuddle. They’d had omega time until the doctor had forbid the pups from getting too close for risk of infection.

James explained just that to Steve and took Morgan when the blond nodded his head. He watched as Harley led Steve from the parlor, most likely going to pick the bay window in the library since that’s where the young pup loved to cuddle the most. It was easy to nest in.

Meanwhile James and Morgan went to the kitchens to beg Ana for some pudding before dinner.

-

Steve was at his wits’ end. Christmas had come and gone with little fanfare but now they were preparing for their New Years’ dinner party. It was Steve’s first time organizing the household - creating the menu, choosing the table cloth and the china, arranging a floral centerpiece to be delivered.

It was already stressful enough without adding pre-teen defiance.

“Peter, please just wear the dress I laid out for you. I do not have the time or energy to argue with you about this,” Steve pleaded, bringing a hand to his forehead where he felt a faint throbbing. A headache was beginning to form.

“No,” Peter growled defiantly, turning away from the older omega. The pre-teen was in his dressing gown, refusing to even look at the holiday dress that was laid out on the bed. Harley was already dressed and ready, standing by Natasha on the far side of the room. The pair were watching in complete silence.

“You are trying my patience, Peter Barnes. I am aware you don’t like me but I am still omega of the household and you _will_ listen to me. Put on the dress before I have to get your father involved,” Steve ordered, his voice hardening into a stern order. He picked up the light blue dress and walked it over to the younger omega.

“No, thank you! I hate that dress!”

“Peter, I don’t understand! You wore this dress to your uncle and aunt’s Christmas party just last week!”

“Leave me alone!” Peter cried, storming over to his bed and curling up in the nest on top.

Steve’s fists clenched tightly for a moment before he carefully laid the dress over the back of the vanity chair and left the bedroom. He fled to James’s office, probably the only empty room in the house at this time of day save for the bedrooms. He paced the room, taking deep breaths to calm down before he lost it.

He walked over to the desk and started straightening up the papers strewn across it. A particular paper - a letter, it looked like - caught his attention. He picked it up and began to read before he could think better of it.

_My beloved Tony,_

_This day marks the second New Years I have spent without you by my side, driving me mad as you plan your ridiculous parties. I will admit, Steve is not nearly as maddening as you were, but perhaps that is a saving grace. Where you waited until the last minute to begin your plans, Steve began planning a week ago._

_You two could not be more different but my heart is filled with love for you both. I only wish_

And that’s where the short letter ended. Steve took a shuddered breath and wiped at the tears threatening to fall. It was bad enough he was reminded of this omega at every turn but it was harder to know his husband still loved him. He swore he could feel the other omega’s presence around every corner, haunting his every step.

The door to the office opened and James stepped inside, smiling when he noticed the blond standing by his desk. He walked over and brought his wife into his arms, rumbling softly.

“What is this?” Steve questioned softly, indicating the letter.

“Every holiday, Tony and I would write a letter to each other and say the things we could never say out loud,” the alpha explained, gently taking the letter and setting it aside. “Whether because it was frowned upon or just because we couldn’t figure out the words to say. I never quit the habit.”

“I see,” the blond murmured, taking a deep breath and kissing his husband’s cheek. “I need to check on dinner. Go see if you can get Peter into the dress I chose. Or any dress for that matter, I don’t particularly care anymore.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

The omega left the study and went downstairs to check on Ana and Edwin who had been working hard all day long to prepare the menu Steve had picked out for the evening. He checked on the formal dining room next, looking over to make sure everything looked perfect. And when that was done, he went up to his and James’s bedchambers to get dressed.

He moved behind the dressing screen and carefully pulled off the dress he’d been wearing all day. He made to step out from behind the screen to grab the dress he’d picked for tonight but the door opened and his husband came inside.

“Steve, love? Are you in here?” James asked, smiling when he peeked around the dressing screen. The omega was just in a sheer dressing robe and nothing else. “I should see you in this more often.”

“Go away, you silly alpha. Go get my dress,” the blond ordered, pulling the robe closed and shooing his husband away. The alpha chuckled and walked over to their bed, picking up the storm grey dress and bringing it over to the dressing screen. He snuck a quick peek and received a smack to the arm for his troubles.

“Okay, okay,” James chuckled, sitting at the table by the window and waiting patiently for his wife to come out. “Peter is dressed. Not in the dress you picked out, he wouldn’t budge. He wanted to wear the yellow one that was delivered last month.”

“That’s not very winter-y.”

“No, but it was one of the last dress orders Tony placed for him,” the brunet told him with a sigh, scratching the side of his head. “I don’t know how to ask him to let go, Steve.”

“I don’t know either, James. I don’t believe he’ll ever respect me, or look at me as even a mother figure,” Steve replied, coming out and turning around so his husband could do up the back. “It makes life very hard. It’ll be harder when it is time to plan his presentation ball.”

“I know, my darling. Hopefully he will warm up to you before then, we still have a few more years,” James said, walking over and doing up the corsetry in the back of the dress. “Though most of his presentation ball is already planned. Tony started planning it after he gave birth to Peter. The same could be said for Harley.”

“Of course he did. I really don’t have a place in your childrens’ lives.”

“Steve, that’s not true. Harley and Morgan love you, you have to know that!”

“No, James, I don’t know that. It seems every conversation is some sort of losing battle with all of them, even Morgan at times. They all want one person and I am not him!” Steve exclaimed, clenching his fists tightly to hold himself together. “Even- Even you sometimes.”

“Oh sweetheart,” James breathed, tying off the corsetry and moving to stand in front of his wife. “Steve, I love you. Yes, I miss Tony every day, but I never have to miss you because I _have_ you.”

“I can’t help how I feel, James.”

“I know, but I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you every day how much I love you.”

Steve sighed softly but nodded his head, accepting his husband’s kiss on the cheek when it was given. He smiled and giggled when he was pulled into the alpha’s arms and felt kisses pressed all over his face and down his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Better now?” James asked, smiling down at the omega in his arms.

“I suppose. Get dressed, silly alpha, guests will be arriving soon,” Steve answered, kissing his husband before leaving the room to wait in the parlor.

-

_Tony hummed quietly as he rocked back and forth in his rocking chair. He was still in his nightgown up in his and James’s bedchambers, knitting a pair of booties out of the fine, soft yarn he’d had James go out and purchase. He’d been working on the tiny booties for a few days now._

_The omega paused for a moment and rested a hand on his large abdomen, feeling the movement of his pup under his skin. He looked up when the door opened, smiling at James as he stepped inside. His mate had been away all day on business, checking in on their company despite the fact he would’ve rather stayed with Tony._

_James smiled back and walked over, kneeling down before his mate and pressing a sweet kiss to their pup._

_“How are you feeling? Are you warm enough?”_

_“A little chilly,” Tony admitted softly, cupping his husband’s cheek and caressing the stubbled skin._

_“I’ll start a fire in the fireplace,” the alpha told him, getting up to kiss his omega before walking over to the fireplace on the far side of the room. Once he got the fire going, he went over to the bed and picked up a shawl, draping it around Tony’s shoulders._

_“Thank you, my love,” the omega purred. He set the booties aside and gave his full attention to the bigger brunet. “We’re getting close now. We’ll have to name him something.”_

_“Still so confident we’re having a boy. I still believe there’s a girl in there,” James rumbled, smiling as he pulled a chair over and sat in front of his mate. “A beautiful, omega girl.”_

_“You don’t want an alpha?”_

_“I’m in no rush. If I have it my way, you’ll be filled with my pups always.”_

_Tony laughed, his cheeks flushing at the comment. Something primal in him liked the idea of always being pregnant - he knew their society would be overjoyed at the thought of it too. He rubbed his abdomen fondly and well...he did want a big family._

_“I guess I wouldn’t mind that too much. And making the pups is one of the best parts,” the pregnant brunet purred, toying with the neck of his nightgown. He pulled it down slightly to show off his collarbone and bond bite teasingly._

_“Mmm, you are not wrong, my love,” James growled, standing up and picking the omega up. He carried him over to the bed and laid him down on it, pushing his nightgown up._

_“No, James, no! We are way off track,” Tony laughed, shoving at his mate’s shoulders and throwing his head back. “Names, James, names!”_

_“Penelope. Happy?”_

_“We are having a boy!”_

_“Girl. Penelope. Pick a boy name,” the alpha rumbled, smirking._

_“Peter Benjamin,” Tony murmured, leaning up to kiss his husband._

_“You’ve been thinking about it,” James said, kissing him back. He laid down next to the omega and kept his hand up the nightgown, rubbing their pup._

_“Our first pup - of course I’ve thought about it. I want him to have all the love we could hope to give and then love him even more.”_

_“This pup will never doubt our love for even a moment, babydoll. None of our children will.”_

-

“Keep going, Harley, you’re doing great,” Steve murmured, smiling as the pup continued to write out the alphabet in his very own calligraphy. The blond was starting the boy young so he could perfect it early on, which is why the young omega was in his lap at the tea table.

He ran a hand through the pup’s curly hair and kissed his temple for further encouragement. The boy purred happily and nodded his head, continuing to write with the older omega’s ink pen. They were having omega time while James had taken Morgan and Peter out shopping in the Market Square.

“Can you show me H again?” Harley asked, turning his head to look up at Steve. Steve smiled warmly and nodded his head. He wrapped his bigger hand around Harley’s and carefully wrote out the letter with the pup’s hand.

“See that? And if you continue…” the blond murmured, writing out the rest of Harley’s name, “you get your name.”

The pup laughed and nodded his head, snuggling back into the blond and purring. Steve put down the pen and started tickling the boy in his lap, his smile widening when the boy’s laugh turned into giggles. He squirmed and tried to get away from the tickling, pleading for the blond to stop.

“Mum, stoooop!”

Steve paused and gaped at the boy, looking down at him with wide eyes.

“Harley, what?”

“I said stop! Silly mum!”

“Sweet darling, how about we take a break? Maybe Ana has fresh cookies for us to snack on,” Steve purred, hugging the pup to his chest as he stood up from the tea table. Just as they started toward the kitchen, the front door opened and both could hear the laughter of James, Morgan, and Peter. “Temporary change of plans, let’s nab your brother and sister.”

“Okay,” Harley said, giggling. The older omega carried him to the entryway where the rest of their family was shedding their cloaks.

“My beautiful wife,” James rumbled once he spotted him, smiling wide and holding up one of the many parcels in his arms. “I just bought you the prettiest nightgown made of silk.”

“What are we celebrating?” Steve asked suspiciously, accepting the kiss pressed to his cheek.

“My love for you,” the alpha answered.

Peter scoffed and left the entryway. His scent, which had been light and sweet a moment ago, was now souring with dislike and unhappiness. His footsteps were heard on the stairs and then on the second floor before fading away.

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Steve murmured, setting Harley down and ruffling his hair. “If you beg your father nicely, I’m sure he’ll snag you and Morgan some cookies.”

“Well now I have to,” James muttered, rolling his eyes fondly. He set aside the parcels and picked up both of his pups, carrying them to the kitchen. Steve made his way upstairs to Peter and Harley’s room and stepped inside, finding Peter at the vanity fiddling with the locket.

Steve walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder at the locket, seeing the picture inside - James and Tony on their wedding day. Tony was looking at the camera but James had his eyes on his mate, a fond smile on his face. The younger omega traced a finger down the photo.

“Tell me about your mother,” Steve murmured as he placed his hands on the back of the chair and looked at Peter in the mirror. The pre-teen glanced at him in the reflection before looking back at the locket.

“You already know.”

“Not true. I know about him from your father’s memories and Harley’s but we all view people in different ways,” the older omega explained. “So tell me about your mother.”

“Even when he was sick, he wouldn’t let it keep him down,” Peter murmured, closing the locket and setting it on the vanity table. “And he would still spend time with us. Right up until the doctor said he couldn’t anymore.”

Steve pulled a chair closer and sat next to the younger omega, picking up a brush and running it through brown curls.

“He- He taught me to dance like all moms do but...he also taught me mathematics,” the pup said, laughing sadly. “He always said people didn’t like that - didn’t like that he was smart, smarter than most alphas.”

“Just like you. From what I hear, you take after your mother in a lot of ways. You even look like him,” Steve said, still brushing the boy’s hair. “You see him whenever you look in the mirror, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“It’s not a bad thing, Peter. I think your mother took great pride in having a firstborn, omega son who was just as beautiful and intelligent as he was,” the older omega told him with a smile. “And I hope you know that, as he watches you and your father and siblings, he’s proud of the young omega you’re becoming.”

Peter shook his head sadly and covered his face when he felt the tears in his eyes. He cried when Steve pulled him into his arms and purred soothingly, comforting the pup. He rubbed the boy’s back and murmured reassuringly.

“He loves you, Peter. And I do too.”

“How can you say that? I-I’ve been disrespectful and _mean_ since the day you showed up!”

“Family is all about forgiveness, Peter. You are my family now,” Steve murmured, pressing a kiss to the pup’s forehead. “Liking me is not betraying your mother, it’s adding another member to your family.”

“I guess you’re right,” Peter said, wiping at his wet eyes.

“Now, how about you and I return downstairs and join the rest of our family for some cookies, hm?”

“Okay.”

-

“Lady Barnes, how wonderful of you to join us this week,” Pepper said, smiling warmly at the blond as she led him into the parlor. There was a whole gathering of wealthy omegas seated around the room enjoying little finger foods. These were some of the most influential omegas in the city and he was considered amongst them.

It was a little daunting.

“I just needed some time to settle in with my new family,” Steve told her with a smile of his own, sitting down beside her and accepting the cup of tea offered to him by one of the servants.

“I would take all of the time in the world to settle down with James Barnes,” one of the other omegas purred, smirking into her tea cup. The others laughed and giggled at that.

“Such a shame when Stark snatched him up. I would’ve given up my trust fund for an alpha like that.”

“I would have given up my _husband_ for an alpha like that!”

“Though he and Stark made such a beautiful couple. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an alpha and omega more in love.”

“Wish my parents had let me marry for love. The Stark family has always been more liberal,” another omega said with a pout, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

“Lady Barnes, you simply must tell us about how the lord is in bed,” someone insisted. “Anthony was always so prim and tight-lipped. He wouldn’t tell us if the lord was even a good kisser.”

“Oh- Well, I am not in the business of kissing and telling either, I’m afraid,” Steve said, smiling nervously at all of the omegas looking at him. He was really only familiar with Pepper and Countess Sharon Carter. He’d seen a few of the others at various parties and balls over the years but knew none of them personally.

Before his marriage, no proper omega would be caught dead with the rude omega with too much fight in his fists.

Now that he was married to James, he was suddenly very popular. It made him extremely uncomfortable and had him clenching his fists most days. It also brought up his insecurities again and again - everyone had loved Tony Stark even if he wasn’t a traditional omega. Coming from a family with high status gave you immunity to harsh gossip.

Yes, his own father was a decorated Captain but that wasn’t high enough status to avoid being ridiculed if you stepped a toe out of line.

“We’ll never know!”

“No, but we can still fantasize, Clint,” one of the omegas said, grinning victoriously when the blond omega laughed.

Steve sighed softly and straightened out his skirts, most definitely uncomfortable with the other omegas sexualizing his husband in front of him. And bringing up Tony as well.

“Well he must’ve been good. He kept Anthony Stark good and pregnant for years. If he hadn’t gotten sick last year, I am positive he would’ve been heavy with pup again,” Sharon said from across the room, making her way over and sitting on Pepper’s other side. “A wild omega like that, I imagine he wasn’t easy to tame.”

“It always surprised me how close-lipped he was! We always thought he’d be loose with his body, seemed too eccentric to settle down with one alpha.”

“Now, now, ladies, Tony was first and foremost one of my closest friends,” Pepper chided sternly, her fist clenched in her dress. “We should not speak ill of the dead.”

“We apologize, Virginia.”

“Good. Let’s gossip about other things now.”

-

_Tony hummed softly as he made his way through the party, curtsying to every married lord he crossed paths with and winking coyly at every bachelor he made eye contact with. His parents were somewhere in the room but this was the first party he was allowed to be unsupervised!_

_He carefully plucked a glass of wine from a passing servant and continued his walk through the room. There were so many alphas and omegas swarming the room, bonded and unbonded alike. Even some new money betas were around somewhere. More than a few pups were underfoot as well._

_He wasn’t quite sure whose party it was - someone’s presentation ball but he was never very good with the names of other omegas. Most of them were intimidated by his family name and others were cutthroat enough to spread vulgar rumors about him. Anything to make sure they married the best alpha._

_While Tony would like to find an alpha to marry and have pups with, it wasn’t his first priority. He and his father were always far too busy inventing and taking care of the family company. No matter how much his mother tried to set him up with many of her friends’ sons and daughters._

_A not-so-subtle nudge for grandkids._

_So he was content to go with the flow and if he found an alpha or one found him, he would let the pebbles fall where they may, as the saying goes. He was just curtsying to another lord when he bumped right into a tall, broad alpha. He bumped so hard, in fact, he found himself on the ground._

_“I’m so sorry! Here let me help you up,” the alpha exclaimed, his grey eyes wide with shock as he bent down to help Tony stand up. The omega was too in shock to feel irritated or even properly humiliated. He took the other man’s hand and allowed himself to be lifted up, brushing off his skirts when he was on his feet again._

_“Please forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” he said, looking truly regretful. Tony eyed him for a moment before nodding his head and offering him a smile._

_“No harm done, I can take a tumble,” the omega said. “However I cannot forgive you until I know your name.”_

_“James Barnes, my lady. And you?”_

_“Anthony Stark.”_

_“Stark?” James asked weakly, his cheeks starting to color. He’d accidentally shoved the Stark heir. “I would like to apologize once more.”_

_“Like I said, no harm done, Lord Barnes,” Tony told him as he finished adjusting his skirts._

_“Well let me make it up to you with a dance,” the alpha said, holding out his hand to the omega. The smaller brunet’s smile widened and he took James’s hand, dipping his head politely. They made their way onto the dance floor and they danced the night away._

_And at the next party, they found each other and danced again. Sometimes other omegas and alphas pulled them away from each other but they always drifted back together again. They would dance until the party was over or when one of Tony’s parents came to collect him. Each time, his parents would eye James curiously but they never said a word._

_Until the first letter came._

_“The mail is here,” Edwin announced as he walked into the workshop, heading straight for the pair of brunets bent over the workbench. He set the stack of mail next to Howard’s elbow and then dropped a singular letter by Tony’s, which brought both of the brunets out of their work fugue._

_“I have a letter?” Tony asked, picking up the envelope. His eyes widened when he saw the name - Lord James Barnes. He grabbed one of the tools off of the bench and opened up the letter, hurriedly pulling the stationary from the envelope._

_“Who is it from?” Howard asked suspiciously, grabbing the envelope and looking over the name with wide eyes. “There had better be a letter for me in that pile!”_

_“Shush, daddy, I’m reading!” Tony exclaimed, unfolding the letter and starting to read._

My dearest Anthony,

I hope this letter does not come as a surprise to you. As you read this, your father should be reading his own letter, deciding whether or not to acquiesce my request to begin courting you.

Believe it or not, this decision to court you was an easy one to make. If I may be so forward, you have been on my mind since the moment we collided and in my dreams every night since. However it is not only your father’s approval I seek but yours as well. After all it is your hand I am asking for.

So here I am, laying my heart out in ink, in hopes you will write back giving your own in return.

Entirely hopeful,

James

_Tony had to sit down from the full force of shock and happiness that hit him all at once. He read the letter over and over again, giving off a ridiculously happy scent. He set the letter aside and looked up at his father who was just setting aside his own letter._

_“Oh, daddy, please say yes! He wants to court me!”_

_“A courting request?” Maria exclaimed, just walking into the workshop with Ana on her heels carrying sandwiches on a tray since Howard and Tony were very likely to forget to eat. “Who is it?”_

_“James Barnes,” Howard answered his wife, indicating the letter on the table in front of him._

_“The alpha you keep dancing with,” the omega woman cheered, smiling brightly as she hurried over to her son and husband. “Oh, that’s so exciting! Your first courtship!”_

_“I haven’t said yes yet,” the alpha grumbled, sitting down grumpily._

_“Please say yes,” Tony pleaded as he turned to his father, taking the older man’s hands and squeezing. “I have a good feeling about this.”_

_“Well… if you’re sure, I will bless the courtship,” Howard said with a sigh, kissing his son’s forehead. Maria practically squealed and cheered, drawing both of the brunets into a hug._

_“Oh, Anthony, invite him over for dinner! I want a proper introduction immediately!”_

_“I need paper and ink!” Tony cried, getting up and running out of the workshop._

-

“This dress feels tighter than normal,” Steve muttered softly as he got dressed, frowning as he looked in the mirror behind his dressing screen.

“Did you say something, darling?” James asked from his place by the closet, going over his suit options for the day.

“Just muttering. Having trouble with this dress,” the omega said, coming out from behind the screen so his husband could see his pout.

“Well, Ana did say she was going to fatten you up,” the brunet said with a laugh, walking over and wrapping his arms around his wife. He rumbled and kissed the blond’s neck which made the omega giggle.

“Well that means I need to find something to wear while you commission the tailor for more dresses,” Steve told him, kissing the older man before pulling away to find another dress.

“Well you know how much I love ordering new dresses for all of the omegas in this family.”

“Go find out if Peter and Harley need new ones. If they don’t, buy some anyway,” the blond ordered, squealing when he was grabbed from behind and trapped against his husband’s chest. He laughed when he felt hands tickling his sides through the dress, squirming and trying to get out of the alpha’s hold.

“Every moment you stand here half-naked, I am more and more tempted to ravish you instead of bothering the tailor…”

“Absolutely not, get your dirty paws off of me,” Steve cried, laughing as he finally managed to wiggle his way out of James’s arms. He fled into their closet so he could find another dress. “Now hurry up and go ask the boys if they need new dresses.”

“Yes, Steve,” James rumbled with a laugh. He finished getting dressed into his suit and left the bedroom to check in with all of their pups. Steve went through most of the dresses he had before finally finding one that would fit around his midsection without choking him. He slipped into his shoes and left the bedroom, finding everyone at the breakfast table.

“Good morning,” the blond purred, pressing kisses to the tops of Peter’s, Harley’s, and Morgan’s heads before taking a seat next to James.

“Morning, mum,” Harley and Morgan chirruped brightly before turning back to their plates.

“Morning, Steve,” Peter greeted, smiling shyly at the blond. The older omega smiled brightly and thanked Ana when she set his breakfast down in front of him. And that’s when everything went a little downhill.

Steve took a whiff of the breakfast in front of him and his stomach almost immediately turned. Usually you couldn’t keep the blond away from Ana’s or Edwin’s cooking but the smell alone had him nearly gagging all of a sudden. He covered his mouth and nose and scooched away from the table.

“Something wrong, Steve?” James asked, frowning slightly.

“I-I don’t know. It just...made me feel ill all of a sudden,” Steve murmured, taking a few deep breaths until his stomach settled again. He jolted when Ana’s hand pressed to his forehead, clearly feeling for a fever of some kind.

“No fever but...your scent is off. I can tell now, this close to you,” the beta woman murmured worriedly, frowning.

“Edwin, call on the doctor,” James said, leaving no room for argument. The beta man nodded and left the room in a hurry.

“James-”

“No arguments, go back up to bed until Dr. Strange arrives.”

Steve sighed softly and nodded his head, standing up from the table and allowing Ana to help him back up to his bedchambers. Peter, Harley, and Morgan all watched worriedly.

“Is mum sick?” Harley asked softly, his voice tiny and unsure.

“I’m not sure, Harley,” the alpha murmured. He’d always promised to be honest with his pups, he and Tony both. They’d been upfront from the beginning when Tony had gotten sick and this time would be no different, no matter what Dr. Strange said.

A couple hours later, Edwin finally arrived with Dr. Strange following behind. The beta lead the alpha doctor up to James and Steve’s bedchambers where the pair were already waiting, the blond laying propped up on the bed in his nightgown.

“Well, he doesn’t look ill,” the doctor commented, walking over and setting his bag on the nightstand. “Symptoms?”

“Sudden nausea. I swear to you, he turned green just smelling Ana’s cooking and that has never happened before,” James told him as he gently stroked the omega’s knuckles.

“I see. Anything else, my lady?”

“I suppose I’ve been a little more fatigued, achy all over,” Steve admitted quietly with a sigh. He ignored the concerned look on his husband’s face. Dr. Strange nodded his head and sent Edwin to fetch an empty decanter.

“Alright, nothing to be concerned about. I will need a sample of your urine, my lady, and a private examination. My lord, I will need you to leave please.”

“Stephen,” James said warningly, eyeing the other alpha.

“You entrusted me with Anthony’s health through all of his pregnancies and his illness, I am asking you to entrust me with Steven’s,” Stephen told him firmly. “Now please leave, my lord.”

James growled softly but nodded his head. He kissed Steve’s head and left the room just as Edwin returned with the decanter. The beta dropped it off on the end table and quickly took his leave as well, leaving the alpha doctor to examine the omega in private.

-

What seemed like hours later, Stephen finally left the bedchambers and found James sitting on a chair outside of the room. The doctor shut the door and looked at the broader man, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I am confident he will be fine, James. I have another test to perform but I believe this is happy news.”

“You think he is expecting?” James asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the other alpha.

“He is experiencing the early signs and his opening is showing increased blood flow. I will be able to confirm within a week with the urine sample,” Stephen told him, a small smile on his face. With that, he saw himself out of the house.

James hurried into the room and over to his mate, who seemed to be processing the same news he was. He sat down next to his wife and cupped his cheek, smiling warmly at the blond omega. Steve looked up and smiled at the bigger man.

“I never thought I’d have a pup of my own,” the blond murmured, resting his hands on his abdomen. Now that they knew what was going on, it was easier to feel the ever so minute bump forming there. The alpha rested one of his hands over top of his wife’s and rumbled deeply.

“I’ve thought about it once or twice. Having a pup with you,” James told him, smiling sheepishly. “Tony and I were only children so we always loved the idea of having a large family. I still want that for us.”

“We already have three!”

“I want at _least_ nine.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed and James couldn’t help the adoration on his face as he witnessed with wife’s pure joy. He loved his laugh and his smile, his witty nature and his abrasive personality. He adored the idea of them having a pup that shared their blood. He imagined this one would be blond with his own grey eyes, another boy but this time an alpha.

Or an omega girl with his own dark locks and Steve’s bright, blue eyes. Just as feisty as her mother too. He could daydream about this pup all day long if he truly wanted to. For now though, he was content to lay his hand on his wife’s abdomen and watch him laugh.

“Why don’t you call the pups in here? We should tell them,” Steve told him when he calmed down enough. He still had a warm smile on his face, open affection in the blue of his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks. The alpha nodded his head and kissed the blond before leaving to collect their pups.

He returned a few moments later with all three of the children and a snack tray. The tray was placed on the end table and the pups crawled up onto their bed and sat around Steve, who pulled both Morgan and Harley into his arms to give them both a reassuring hug. Peter bit his lip nervously.

“Are- Are you sick?”

“No, I’m not sick,” Steve assured with a smile. “My body is just going through some changes right now.”

“What kinds of changes?” Harley asked with a frown.

“All kinds,” the blond replied cheekily, tickling the younger omega’s side. “It has to make room for a pup in my belly.”

“You’re pregnant?” Peter asked, his voice small and unsure.

“That’s right,” James told him, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arm around his oldest’s shoulders. “You’re going to be a big brother again.”

“There’s a pup in your belly?” Morgan asked, confused. She looked down at Steve’s abdomen and her brow furrowed now. She reached over and poked it curiously.

“I know it doesn’t look like it yet. The pup is only the size of a blueberry right now,” the blond purred, laughing softly when he felt the girl’s little finger. “In a month or two, you’ll be able to see.”

-

_Pepper winced as another scream tore through the house. It was late into the night and she would be surprised if the neighbors hadn’t been awoken. She was waiting in the sitting room with Peter in her arms. The young pup was clinging to the bodice of her dress and crying silently, clearly scared of the screaming._

_They had been waiting since breakfast that morning when the first contractions had hit. The screaming had begun a few hours ago and that’s when James had ordered Peter out of the room. Pepper and Rhodey had offered to keep him distracted but now the other alpha was too busy pacing outside of Tony’s and James’s bedchambers._

_So it was up to her to comfort Peter and reassure him that his mother was alright._

_“Won’t be long now, little one,” the redhead murmured as she rubbed his back._

_“Is mommy in pain?” Peter whimpered, sniffling pitifully._

_“Yes, precious, he is. It’s a whole lot of work bringing a pup into this world.”_

_“I- I don’t want ‘im to be in pain,” the toddler whined, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He buried his face back in her bodice and sobbed once more._

_“Oh I know you don’t, Peter, but everything will be okay. Soon your new brother or sister will be here and he won’t be in pain anymore,” Pepper told him, hugging him tight to her chest. As if on cue, the house went dead silent and then a new cry could be heard from up the stairs. She smiled and stood up with the young boy in her arms, carrying him up the stairs._

_Rhodey was standing in the doorway, leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed. She came over and she and Peter peeked into the room which was quiet except for the occasional whimper of the newborn pup._

_Tony was propped up on the bed with the new pup resting on his bare chest. Dr. Strange was between his legs, presumably cleaning him up and checking for any tearing. The smell in the room wasn’t pleasant in the least but nobody could bring themselves to care. Part of it was twinged with happy omega, happy alpha, and content pup._

_James’s smiled was large and seemingly permanent on his face as he turned to look at their friends and his firstborn. He walked over and carefully took Peter into his arms, nuzzling him and rumbling soothingly when he noticed the tear tracks on his pudgy face._

_“Come meet your baby brother,” the alpha told him, walking back over to Tony and sitting down beside him. Peter peered curiously at the new pup’s scrunched up face. His eyes were firmly closed but his mouth was moving as he whimpered and whined, smacking his lips._

_The toddler’s nose wrinkled slightly and he leaned down to poke his brother’s face, causing the newborn to give a single cry of complaint. Tony and James laughed softly as their boys interacted for the first time. The omega looked over at their friends and beckoned them over._

_“Everyone, meet Harley James Barnes,” Tony purred, caressing one of his fingers down Harley’s cheek. “Another omega.”_

_“Another pup to spoil rotten,” James rumbled, kissing the top of Peter’s head._

_“Gives you an excuse to keep making more,” Rhodey said with a laugh, yelping when Pepper elbowed him._

_“I don’t mind. I want lots and lots of pups,” the brunet omega purred, breathing in Harley’s scent. Pepper snorted inelegantly and stepped forward to get a closer look at the newborn, smiling when Tony offered the pup to her to hold._

_“Well he is precious, isn’t he,” the woman murmured, almost immediately charmed. Harley blinked open his eyes and blearily looked around. He reached up and grabbed onto a loose strand of strawberry-blonde hair._

_“Get some rest, Tony, we’ll be here when you wake up,” James murmured, kissing his mate’s forehead. Tony nodded his head with a tired smile and closed his eyes. He was out almost instantly, a testament to how exhausted he truly was._

-

Perhaps if Steve had stuck by James’s side the whole evening, it wouldn’t’ve happened. Nobody would have been brave enough to insult him with his alpha by his side. They wouldn’t have done it if he’d been with his pups either but all three of them were running around the ballroom chatting with other pups and causing a general ruckus.

And his alpha was across the room in a circle of other powerful businessmen, making deals and compromises and probably trading backhanded insults with each other. The usual kind of conversation with these types of alphas.

So Steve was floating around the room aimlessly. Sometimes he’d try to keep an eye on Peter, Harley, and Morgan but he usually lost sight of them quickly. And that’s when he ended up in a circle of high class omegas, the same ones that gathered in Pepper’s home once a week. He placed a protective hand on his swollen abdomen.

“Lady Barnes, how good to see you this evening,” one of them - Justin Hammer, the Hammer Industries heir - said. A clearly fake smile was on his face. Sharon Carter and Sunset Bain were also there, equally fake smiles adorning their faces.

“Ladies. I hope you’re enjoying the evening, the Rhodes’ are always great hosts,” Steve murmured placatingly.

“Yes. Shame, though, that they don’t have any pups of their own. You and Lord Barnes haven’t wasted any time at all,” Sharon said, eyeing the bump.

“Anthony didn’t wait either but at least he glowed when he was pregnant,” Sunset sneered openly, looking at Steve’s face. “Not a hair out of place, not a toe out of line. Meanwhile you just look exhausted.”

“I’m raising three pups, Lady Bain. You’ll have to forgive me if I look a little tired,” Steve replied coldly.

“Anthony did just fine when he was pregnant with his last pup. Peter and Harley aren’t exactly the most well-behaved pups - just as unruly as he was when he was young,” Justin told him with a roll of his eyes. “I hated him but no one could deny his beauty or his intelligence. And no one could do a thing, not with how powerful his father was.”

“You on the other hand...just the average-looking, second-born of a lowly Captain. Never forget your place, Rogers, never forget you _married_ into status,” Sharon told him, her smile more a baring of teeth. “Hope you give birth to an alpha. At least then the pup will have a social chance.”

“Right,” Steve said, grimacing. “Well, if that’s all, you ladies enjoy the rest of your evening. I think I’ll just go find my _husband_. You know, the one you all wish you had.”

He left the three omegas behind, letting them scoff and growl and simmer in their own jealousy. He crossed the room and pressed himself into James’s side, breathing in the wintery, pine smell and letting it soothe his frayed nerves. The alpha wrapped his arm around his waist and his other hand came up to rest on their pup.

“Gentlemen, I believe you’ve all met my wife at some point,” James said, his smile easing into something genuine and real.

“Nice to see you again, my lady,” Sam Wilson murmured, dipping his head in greeting. A few of the other alphas echoed his greeting.

“You as well, gentlemen. Apologies but I’m afraid I must steal back my husband,” Steve said with a laugh as the grown men groaned in complaint. He tugged on James’s arm and pulled him away from the group.

“Something wrong? Are you feeling alright?”

“A little tired actually. I would be very pleased if you would collect our pups and then take us home.”

“Of course, doll. Tell Rhodey and Pepper our goodbyes and wait for me in the entrance hall,” the alpha told him with a smile. He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and then went to find the pups. Steve located Pepper and Rhodey by the windows and made his way over.

-

Steve cried quietly as he sat in the window in the library. It was the morning after the party and he couldn’t sleep all night. Usually that was due to his pup moving around but this time he couldn’t get those words out of his mind.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he was feeling hormonal or if it had to do with his lingering insecurities over Tony Stark. He and James had been married for almost a year now, he’d been living in this house for nearly a year and yet he could still feel his predecessor’s shadow haunting his every move.

So now he was hiding in the library while the pups were with Natasha downstairs and James was out on business. He sniffled pitifully as he looked out of the window at the street below, watching the carriages and the occasional motor car go by. He looked up when the door opened and Harley poked his head in.

“Hey Harley,” Steve said, wiping at his eyes vigorously. “You should be with Miss Natasha.”

“She wanted me to put this book back,” the younger omega murmured, frowning when he saw his red eyes. He hurried over and crawled up onto the seat to hug his step-mother. “You should read it, it was mommy’s favorite book.”

“Yeah? Maybe I will,” the blond murmured, gently taking the proffered book. He kissed the top of Harley’s head and purred at the comfort. “Get back to work now. You know Miss Natasha will make you write lines if you don’t hurry.”

“Okay. Love you, mum,” the boy said, kissing Steve’s cheek and scurrying back out of the library. The older omega sighed and looked at the book in his hand. _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ stared back at him and he couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

Of course Anthony Stark would like gothic fiction.

Steve opened up the cover and flipped through the first few pages in search of the first chapter when he spotted a piece of stationary neatly folded in the pages. He was hesitant for a moment. What if it was a note to James?

After that moment of hesitation, however, his curiosity won out and he picked up the paper. He set the book aside and slowly opened it up, finding it to be a letter but not to who he assumed.

_To my mate’s future spouse,_

_I realize this may be a little unorthodox, writing a letter to someone I have never met nor will ever have the chance to. By the time you find this letter, I will most likely be long dead. Maybe you do not have the same taste in reading as I do and it’s been decades - my pups are grown and have children of their own perhaps._

_But on the off chance that is not the case, I would first like to express my thanks._

_Thank you for taking care of my pups. Thank you for being selfless enough to take care of children that are not yours, that you had no obligation to. I hope you’ve ensconced yourself in their lives and I hope they love you as much as they love me._

_And thank you for taking care of James. As I am writing this letter, I am still convincing him to move on after I’m gone. I know how hard my passing will be on him and I know he is stubborn and he bottles up his feelings. He may have told you I gave him a long list of demands but finding you was at the very top._

_That being said, I know my mate. I realize, even if he does not, that he may still hold me above you. I hope and pray that is not the case but if it is, I beg of you to have patience. No matter the history he and I have, you are his mate now. His wife, his partner, the mother of his children._

_And I beg of you to forgive me. When I married James, who was the most eligible bachelor in the country, I made enemies. I’m afraid my enemies are now yours and I hope you do not take their harsh words and actions to heart. Never forget that **you** are the one he chose. They’re just jealous bitches._

_I know nothing about you but I know you are smart. James would not have married you if you weren’t intelligent and beautiful and more than a little feisty. I hope you realize that you are not a replacement for what my family has lost. You are not stepping into my place, you are not filling my shoes._

_I pray you do not think I am lurking around every corner, a ghost waiting for you to somehow mess everything up._

_Just know that when it is time for you and James to join me, I will welcome you with open arms. Another demand on my list is that you and James be buried next to me in my family plot, that is how willing I am to accept you as one of my own._

Steve wiped at his eyes and took a shuddery breath. For the most part, the handwriting in the letter was steady and elegant. But the next few sentences is where it starts to get shaky and he could tell this was when Tony started getting weaker.

_One more thing: please tell Peter, Harley, and Morgan I love them. I fear I won’t be able to tell them now that I’ve been confined to my bedchambers. James tells them every day but I need them to see it in writing._

_Thank you. Thank you so much._

_Anthony Stark_

Steve stood up abruptly and left the library, hurrying down the stairs just as James stepped into the house. He made a detour and grabbed the alpha, dragging him into the sitting room where the pups were still studying with Natasha. The beta woman looked up when both entered the room, frowning slightly.

“Natasha, that’s enough for the day. I need the pups.”

“Steve, is everything alright?” James asked worriedly.

“Yes, sit down. All of you, on the couch now. Natasha, you’re dismissed for the rest of the day, please go have fun,” the blond said, smiling at the redhead.

“If you insist,” Natasha said hesitantly before nodding and leaving the room. Steve turned to his husband and pups and sat down on one of the chairs. He had the letter clutched to his chest which drew his husband’s attention.

“Who is that from?”

“Tony,” Steve answered. That got everyone’s attention. “I found it in the book you gave me, Harley.”

“What? That sneaky omega,” James murmured softly, brow furrowed. “Which book?”

“ _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow,_ ” Harley answered quietly, looking down. “Miss Natasha asked me to put it back and mum was crying and I thought mommy’s favorite book would cheer him up.”

“You were right, honey. Tony left this letter tucked in the pages addressed to me, your future mother,” Steve said with a smile. “And at the end of this letter, he asked me to tell you he loves you. He loves all of you, even now that he’s gone.”

“Even me?” Morgan asked quietly, her eyes wide.

“Even you, Morgan. He lists each of you by name.”

Peter sniffled, his shoulders shuddering with each silent sob. He got up and hugged Steve, crying into the older omega’s shoulder. Harley and Morgan joined him and Steve purred as he wrapped his arms around all of them. After a few minutes they all pulled back and the omega opened up the letter.

“Come here, look at this. He wanted you to see it for yourselves,” Steve murmured, showing them the shaky handwriting.

“H-He did. He did get to tell us,” Peter said with another sniffle. “He told dad that he had to see us, and he told us how much he loved us.”

“And when morning came, he was gone,” James murmured brokenly, looking at the floor. There were a few tears making their way down the alpha’s cheeks. “He knew he couldn’t hold on any longer.”

“But he also knew he had to tell you all he loved you. He was determined to do that,” Steve told him, slowly getting up and moving to kneel down in front of his husband. “I love you too. I love this family you’ve given me.”

“I love you too,” the alpha answered, smiling down at the omega. “I love you so much and you shouldn’t be kneeling on the ground in your condition.”

“So protective,” the blond grumbled, allowing his husband to help him up off of the ground. He settled on the alpha’s knee and rubbed his swollen stomach, purring quietly. “I’m glad he made you get married again.”

“Tony didn’t make me do anything,” James told him with a chuckle. “I wasn’t looking for you, Steve. I would’ve let Tony kick my ass in our grave, that’s how determined I was to not get married. And then I, quite literally, ran into you.”

“Stop it, you’ll make me cry.”

“It’s true. I didn’t think one could have two soulmates but I found both of mine.”

Steve sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Damn these pregnancy hormones. He leaned forward and kissed his husband, laughing softly when he heard their pups fake gagging behind him.

-  
Steve hummed softly as he sat in the rocking chair, looking down at the adorable pup snoozing in his arms. It was bright and early in the morning, the sun just starting to shine through the windows and lighting up the room. Not five moments before, the pup had been crying but now he was back to sleep, soothed by the omega.

The blond had given birth the previous morning and had been too exhausted for visitors the whole day. Only James and Ana were allowed in and out of the bedchambers but now he was feeling a little more up to visitors. He knew Pepper and Rhodey would be by soon to meet the newest family member.

But not before Peter, Harley, and Morgan had a chance to meet their new baby brother.

The newborn fussed suddenly and smacked his lips, tiny face scrunching up to show his displeasure. Steve laughed softly and gently caressed his pup’s face, subtly scenting him. He could just barely hear James making his rounds around the house, most likely gathering a tray of food for breakfast in bed.

Their older pups would be awake soon and-

The door opened, pulling the blond from his musings. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw three heads peeking around the door.

“Come on in. I didn’t think you were up yet,” Steve murmured. All three of the older pups made their way over to the rocking chair and Peter couldn’t help the smile on his face when he laid eyes on the newborn.

“He’s so...squishy-looking,” Morgan said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

“You looked like that too,” Harley teased, nudging her with his elbow.

“Both of you did,” Peter told them before looking back at Steve. “What’s his name?”

“Well you know your father and I argued on more than one occasion about it but he finally decided on-”

“Joseph Anthony Barnes,” James answered as he stepped into the room, holding a tray in his hands. He walked over and set the tray on the tea table close to the rocking chair.

“I love it,” Peter murmured, his smile widening as he looked at the newborn. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure, honey, come here,” Steve said, sitting up slightly to avoid disturbing Joseph. “Remember to support his head.”

“Okay,” the younger omega murmured, bending slightly and slowly taking his new brother into his arms. Once the pup was secure, he stood up straight and looked down at him. This close, he could smell Joseph’s milk scent and his underlying alpha scent. “He’s so light…”

“You barely weighed a thing when you were born,” James told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “All of you were small. It really made me think about how precious life is.”

“I want one,” Harley said, getting up on his toes to look at Joseph. Steve choked on a laugh and James stared at the young omega with wide eyes.

“When you’re older, Harley,” Steve said, still laughing. “You’re too young to be thinking about having pups.”

“How old do I have to be?”

“30. You have to be 30 years old,” James insisted, picking the boy up into his arms and kissing his head. Steve laughed again and pulled Morgan into his lap, kissing the top of her head and pulling her into an embrace.

“Same with you, little miss. No pups.”

“Yuck,” Morgan said, scrunching her nose up and the room erupted in laughter.


End file.
